The Capture
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Story from Ulquiorra's POV, he is sent to capture Orihime
1. Chapter 1

The capture 

Bleach fanfic written from the POV of Ulquiorra.

Disclaimer: All Bleach chars are not owned by me, whatsoever. Additional, I have not read the manga, I only watch the anime, I have heard rumours that Orihime gets captured, I don't know how though.

* * *

"I belong to him apparently." I stared at myself in the mirror and the 4th Espada stared back. I took a deep breath and sighed. It looked like today had got off to a really bad start, and all this had come about becuase Grimmjow had made a pass at me. Then Aizen had stepped in and made his statement. Grimmjow stood and laughed then walked off leaving me and Aizen in the same room. I just stared at him as he extended his arms towards me. "No", I turned on my heel and left. Now I find myself staring into the mirror wondering what to do. Why does he want me anyways? When he has the girl. Yeah, that reminds me I have to go collect the idiots and find her. If he wants her that badly why can't he go and get her himself?  
"Hey Ulq!" Oh look, one of the aforementioned idiots. Nevermind Aizen's Army, perhaps it should be renamed as Aizen's Idiot Army, myself not included in this.  
"ULQ... Hurry it up!"  
I looked through the mirror, I could see the figure leaning against the doorframe waving. It wasn't even worth turning round to speak to him.  
"I thought you'd gone" Hoped, more like.  
"Yeah I came back" mores the pity.  
"Hurry it up Ulq" Give me a reason not to kill him in the most painful way possible.  
"I have a name, use it properly or don't talk to me at all." really hope its the latter. Hey he shut up - it worked!  
"Are you coming or not?" wishful thinking, I spoke too soon.  
"What are you doing here"  
"I'm bored, I thought I'd come with you." no, i don't want to be stuck with him either, I have an idea "Grimmjow, you fetch the girl whilst I get some sleep." hopefully he'll go and leave me in peace  
"Aizen - your loverboy is looking for you." ah, time for a change of plan  
"He's not my loverboy and I'm not his either" perhaps I will go it might be safer, but I'll still be stuck with annoying idiots. Oh well the girl might provide some amusement, but if she's as weak as she was last time we met, my boredom is going to set in quite quickly.  
"Hey Ulq, stop staring at yourself and lets get moving!" give me time and I really will kill him. Him, and the rest of the idiots.  
So with Yammy (big dumb idiot that likes hitting things) and Grimmjow (annoying idiot) in tow we travelled to the real world to find the girl. By the time we got there I just wanted to strangle everyone for bickering. I'm getting a headache!  
I can sense her aura, she's by herself in a shop. this SHOULD be easy, however, if the idiots weren't stood around leering over her then it owuld be better. I watch her from afar, happilly going about her life, blissfully unaware of us. For a moment I wanted to grab her and take her somewhere safe, where no-one could find either of us. What the hell was I thinking? I could probalby escape the idiots, but Aizen was another matter, especially as he seemed to want me so badly. Would he track me down and kill the girl? No, he needs her so badly for his plans.  
I looked up, the idiots were walking away from me. I strolled after them "Hey!" I called, "She left, we're following" was the reply. I was bored, I really didn't want to be here. My brain reverted back to my previous thought, I still hadn't thought about what (if anything) Aizen would do to me, if (rather when) he caught me. maybe it would be possible to blame it on the idiots, let them take the brunt of his wrath. Was it insanity that materialised in that brief moment? Or did I just want something to cure my boredom? Who knows, but I decided to try it out. I could still feel her aura, and the idiots were nowhere near her. I plane-shifted to her location, grabbed her and planeshifted out again. Her shopping basket dropping with a crash to the floor, the contents bouncing out everywhere.

I masked my reiatsu from the moment I grabbed her. It would make it difficult for the others to follow. She was stunned, and didn't know what hit her. She never struggled or cried out. i took her to a place only I knew of. I was exploring once and found it, and sometimes I'd come here and reflect.  
"Let go of me" I obliged.  
"Why did you take me in the first place?" she was angry, it was understandable.  
"Aizen was going to take you, I didn't want that to happen." Was I feeling compassion?  
"I don't need your sympathy, take me home"  
"The rest of the Arrancar will kill your friends to get to you"  
"I'll heal them, I won't let them die"  
"Like you did in our last battle?"  
She stopped and looked at me, as if remembering "I...I've grown stronger since then"  
"You'll need it, there's no escaping his grasp"  
"So are you taking me to him now?"  
Well was I? I didn't know, my orders were to grab her and take her to Aizen, but I was never one for rules.  
"So what happens now? Will you take me home? or will you keep me here? You talk about Aizen and me trying to escape him, but you've not said how you'll escape him when he finds out what you've done. Now its obvious that you've taken me without his knowing." I quickly looked round, something was drawing near. I put my hand on her arm  
"HEY!" she tried to pull away  
"No, I'm not going to harm you, I'm trying to hide your aura, so no-one can find you."  
She stopped and looked at me, "why are you doing this for me?"  
Yes, why? Love was a human emotion, why was I caring for her this much?  
"I don't know, I just didn't want Aizen to get his hands on you. He would force you to heal the Arrancar whilst we fought in Soul Society"  
"But now?"  
"I will kill anyone who tries to harm you." What was I saying?  
"Will you let me heal my friends?"  
"Yes if they are close by"  
She considered this, "Ok, I'll stay then, but will you take me home please"  
I lowered my head, "I cannot - there are Shinigami there, you must understand, the time is not right for this battle"  
She seemed to accept this.


	2. Chapter 2

I have now read the manga upto current episode, as I decided I wanted to know about the capture. Therefore there might be a bit in this chapter that is a spoiler.

* * *

Chapter 2

God knows how he found us, but he did. Such is the will of the human heart.

Ichigo arrived with all guns blazing, torn and bloodied he crashed through the wall and into the room that we were in. She stood behind me to shield herself from flying debris. We stood there watching him as he regained his breath and composure. Eventually he stood up and looked at me sternly. "I've come for Orihime."

I kept my gaze on Ichigo, not trusting him for a moment, but I was aware of her stepping out to one side, into his view. "I'm here," she said softly.

"Come, I'm taking you home." He turned to leave, and walked towards the hole in the wall. As he was aware that no-one was following him, he stopped and turned his head back towards her. "Come on, we have to go now."

"I'm not going," she said firmly.

"What???" Ichigo swung round, and stormed back to face us. "What do you mean you're not leaving?"

I looked at her. She had grown alot stronger in herself. "I'm staying here!"

"With him??" Ichigo looked shocked and pointed his sword at me.

"Yes" her words were strong, her voice didn't falter.

"But he's... You can't stay here. Not like this." Ichigo was trying to get her to move.

"Say it. I'm what?" I growled at him.

Ichigo looked at me a scowl on his face. "He's evil. He's an Arancarr. You can't stay here, this place will kill you."

"Ichigo, I can't go. I can't leave here" she said to him

"But why? Do you love him?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I... I... don't know" she turned and looked at me. I looked into her eyes, the pits of her soul, and from there I knew that she did. The moment was broken by Ichigo, storming around. He pushed between the two of us, and addressed me. "You can't love her. Arancarr's don't have feelings. You're just a glorified hollow."

I really didn't want to answer him, and was glad that I didn't as Ichigo started talking again.

"Heal him." Ichigo asked Orihime but pointed at me.

"But he's not injured." she was confused

"No, I mean heal him back to what he was before. I know you can do it. Take him back before he loved you."

"I cannot" she refused him.

"That's not a good idea." I said.

"Who asked your opinion?" Ichigo snapped at me.

"Before I loved her, I wanted to kill her. You really want me like that?" I was angry now. She grabbed my arm and held me back and she turned back to him, "That's why I cannot do it Ichigo."

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. "Leave, Ichigo, your business here is finished." I know I should've stuck him down by now. Was I getting complacent in my old age? Age? Ha! Time had no meaning in this place. My real age was in thousands, yet it was never spoken. Again I repeated myself. "Leave Ichigo, or I may have to force you to go." I put my hand on my sword hilt, readying myself to attack.

"No," she said and held my arm tightly. She looked at Ichigo and pleaded "Please go." There were tears in her eyes. I didn't want to upset her or make her cry but sometimes words are never enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The Capture Part 3

* * *

I was mindful of some attack from Ichigo, but how it all panned out amazed even me. Ichigo turned to leave, flash-stepped, grabbed Orihime and made for the exit. I stood there watching him, not really that impressed with his technique. But you would've thought what with such a daring plan of rescue, the rescuer would have checked to see if he'd been followed. This fool, however, hadn't.

"That was very well done", a voice said, slowly applauding.

"Hey Ulq, what the fuck are you doing?" Dammit, the idiots are back. Trust them to find me now. I sighed.

The owner of the first voice sauntered up to me. "And what will your next move be, Ulquiorra? Save the girl? Kill the bad guy? ... Oh wait, you ARE the bad guy! Ignoring Aizen's orders and running off with her. He was so angry he just HAD to send me." Gin smiled at me.

Again, typical, Aizen never does anything himself. So now I had three little problems to deal with and Gin. I could see her face from where I stood, she was in tears, but even though she was with Ichigo (one of the little problems) she was best out of this fight. However, Ichigo wasn't going anywhere either. Between him and his way out was Grimmjow and Yammy (the other two little problems). And Orihime was attempting to struggle out of his grasp in order to get to me. This of course made it more difficult to escape. There was no way he could fight them and hold her at the same time, so he let go. She ran towards me, seemingly unawares of Gin, up until the point where he smacked her across the face as she ran past him. I grabbed her and held her close to me, blood dripping from her nose, down the whiteness of my outfit.

"Heal yourself", I said quietly to her, which she did.

"Well. Well. Well... The lovers are back together, but their future doesn't look very good. I see death for both of them." Gin said happily.

Hmmmm... perhaps today could be interesting after all. I was just in the mood for a good fight... and I was certain she wouldn't hold me back on this one.

I could see Ichigo being involved with the idiots at the back of the room, he was putting up a good fight, with it being two on one. She just stood close behind me. This was good, I needed her close, I knew Gin's techniques and I would prefer her being nearby than me having to chase to the other side of the room to get to her before he did.

"Stay with me." I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Well then, shall we?" Gin was eager for this fight too, and who was I to deny him such pleasures?

She stayed away from the fight as much as she could, her shield protecting her from the point of Gin's vicious blade.

"What are you playing at Ulquiorra? Don't you want to win this fight?" He teased me, trying to make me snap. But he failed, I wasn't giving this fight my all, I was holding back, determined to beat him, if I could. A chance blow knocked me off my feet, and as Gin advanced I wish I hadn't've held back.

"Its not looking good for the brave knight and his princess." Gin said sarcastically.

I dragged myself up off the floor as another hit knocked me back down, blood splattering around as I came into contact with the floor rather suddenly.

"Well, Princess, you've got two choice." Gin walked past me towards her. He obviously felt I was no longer a threat. True, in his eyes, I was so weary I couldn't withstand any more blows. He continued talking, "You can stay here and die with this pathetic fool or you can come back with me and live... for the time being." She looked at me her eyes wide with fright as she saw all the blood; then steadying herself, she looked back at Gin, "I'm staying."

"Sorry, that's not a valid option - I lied." He advanced towards her, she cast shield on herself and attacked him.

"CERO"

For a microsecond the room went silent. Everything stopped. Then all hell erupted all at once. The blast hit him full in the back, he wasn't expecting it, he let his guard down. The fool. Turquiose light absorbed into his body then ate him up from the inside. The picture of torment; a screaming skull, arms flailing attempting to grab the nearest person and take them down with him, before its disintegration into ashes.

I collapsed back down onto the floor, in my weakened state, it had sapped the remainder of my strength. He wrongly assumed that I was finished. That was his big mistake.

She ran over to me and put her arms around me. We stayed there for what seemed like ages. I was glad she was unharmed.

"Hey! A little help over here???" called Ichigo and the moment between us was broken once again. She healed me up and kissed my cheek smiling at me. A kind of 'go-get-em' smile. I was just in the mood to kick Grimmjow into place. And that place was one far away from here.

I approached him, he looked at me, then looked passed me. "Woah, that's Gin?"

I smirked, "Yes. He's there, there and probably another bit right over there." I was thoroughly enjoying this.

"But he's one of Aizen's right hand men." Grimmjow was panicking a bit.

"Not anymore, he's feeling a bit dehydrated at the moment, shall we say." I smiled, "Want to join him?" I said sternly.

"Ummm... not really."

"Then go, leave us be." I was giving him the opportunity to let us go. I really hoped he didn't take it, I wanted to crush him like the fool he was.

However, this fool decided that leaving was his best option. Grimmjow grabbed Yammy and left shouting... "You can't hide forever Ulq, Aizen's gonna be pissed and we'll be back sometime later to reclaim the girl for him, and then you'll wish you'd given her up willingly."

"In your dreams" I called after them.

"Orihime!" Ichigo advanced towards us.  
Damn, I'd forgotten about him.

She smiled at him, "thanks Ichigo, for coming to save me. I'd like to go home now." He took her hand and I stood there speechless. In that brief moment I lost a big part of myself, which suddenly returned as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along too.

Ichigo stopped, "You're taking him?"

"Yes, And?" I was annoyed at his comment.

"Look Ichigo," she explained, "You either take us both back or none at all."

He pondered this, "Okay, but I'm not happy about it."

"Point noted, neither am I", I added.

She stopped and looked at me, "come back with me, stay with me, I need you." I held her gaze again and looking into her soul there was no way I could refuse such an offer.

"Your house guests?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it." she smiled at me, and at that moment, I felt that the world had become a brighter place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the way back Ichigo ignored me, whilst she clung to me like a frightened child. i had said that it would be easier for me to open a portal, but Ichigo was being a stubborn fool and wanted to do things his own way. i wasn't happy about travelling through Hueco Mundo, the possiblity of attack was now greater than usual. So I did what I should've done in the first place, made a portal.

"Ichigo, we are leaving now." we stood next to the opening waiting for him.

"Why?" He looked annoyed. Good I like to annoy idiots.

"The risk of attack is too high at the moment." I decided this was enough of an answer, and I really didn't need to elaborate, he just wasn't worth it.

"I can fight them - they won't stand in our way for long."I sighed, Ichigo was still the annoying idiot. Again. As usual.

I turned back to face him, "Look I know you feel you have to proved yourself, but frankly we don't care. Now you can either swallow your pride and come with us now, or we'll meet you sometime later when you've come through your own portal. Assuming your not dead, that is." 

Sullenly Ichigo followed us. I dismantled the portal as soon as we were through, I didn't want all and sundry following us. "Wow, its such a long way down." It was the first time she'd spoken in ages. Her voice was a light in my darkness "Look, there's my house." she pointed downwards. Well that made it easier to find. I looked round, we were on our own, Ichigo had gone. Good, I really can't stand him. But he was just a child, soon he'd grow up and learn that the universe didn't revolve just around him.

We were stood on the roof of her apartment. "They're not here" I said outloud. "Who?" she looked at me questioningly. "The Shinigami". I was right, the place was empty, but they hadn't gone for good, traces of their existance still remained, an excessive amount of empty food wrappers in the bin and the large communications screen in one of the rooms. I stared at it warily, even though the screen was in darkness, were they still watching?

She was rooting in a cupboard in her bedroom, looking for things. "Can you take the mask off?" she asked me. I walked up to her "No, its a part of me, its who I am , to remove it would be like some people cutting off their own arm."

She looked up at me, "Oh, okay, I was trying to make you less obvious, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She rummaged some more. "Oh, I still have some of my brothers clothes, they may fit you." She passed the items over to me, a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I removed my blade, placed it on the bed, and took off my coat. She got up and walked towards me, she just stood and stared at me, then spoke.

"Your hollow hole, does it go right through?" I nodded, she looked at it in wonderment. "Can I?" she asked. Again I nodded, unsure of what she was going to do. She ran her fingers around the outside of the hole and I shivered at her touch. "Can you not feel it?" I reached up and grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "I feel nothing in the hollow hole, as far as I know none of us do." 

I was suddenly aware of a noise in the flat, I quickly redressed in my clothes and put my hand up motioning her to be silent. They had returned. I knew there would be confrontation, there had to be, it was unavoidable. So I walked out into the lounge, she followed behind me.

"You! What are you doing here? Go! You are not wanted here!" I sighed this was becoming repetative. What is it with these Shinigami captains? They think they can walk into any situation and take over.  
"Do what you want I quite like it here, I think I'll stay." I sat down on the sofa and put my feet up, but the white haired kid was going at it again.  
"STOP!" Orihime stood between the kid and me, her arms stretched wide creating a block. "He's staying here with me," she said firmly.  
"But he captured you on Aizen's orders."  
She turned her head and looked at me "true... but he did kill Gin to keep me safe."  
Hitsugaya stared open mouthed, "Gin's dead?"  
"Yeah, he was annoying me, just as you are now." I didn't even look at them as I spoke, "and therefore, I'm here to make sure she's safe. Do you have a problem with that?" I taunted them.  
"You can't be here - you're too much of a target, they'll come for you first."  
I stood up, "Look you white-haired brat, they'll come for both of us, thats why we're safer together,"  
Hitsugaya's face was red with rage. "Brat??!!"  
I continued, ignoring him "Now you have two choices - aren't I generous? You can either stay around and assist in the fight when they come, and they will come, in force too. OR you can piss off back to Soul Society and stop bloody annoying me."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

hehe... I think I watch too much tv. Sry for the Heroes ref in this chapter thinks a Bleach/Heroes cross-fic could be quite fun

CHAPTER 5

Days passed and we saw no-one, the Shinigami lodgers did their level best to ignore me. That was good, I didn't want them in my face. Even the suspected entrance from Aizen and the rest of the Espadas was lacking. And Orihime grew more beautiful the longer I spent with her. She didn't want to leave my side, and I must admit the feeling was mutual. The times I looked into her eyes, the times I ran my fingers through her hair and the times I touched her soft warm lips with mine. i was enamoured, bewitched, a spell I did not wish to break.

A knock on the door brought me back to my senses. Who could it be? It had been so quiet recently. I was wary until I reminded myself bad guys don't knock on doors, they usually barge in take what they want and leave. I admit I have done similiar myself in the past.

I opened the door to see Ichigo stood at the other side.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.. He just stood there not reacting to my mood. "Well?" I was growing impatient.

"I've brought you a present." Now he was taking the piss.

"And why would I want a present from you? The idea is absurd!"

"Its not just for you, you're so vain." He took a breath. "Its an ally, someone who will help us in our fight, plus she needs somewhere to stay."

This was getting unbelieveable. "Does it look like we're running a doss house here?" I snapped at him.

"Well... yes, you're here, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stay here too, and I'm sure Orihime would like her."

"HER?" It had suddenly occurred to me that he was palming off another woman into this household. Not another giggly one like that Shinigami bitch, that would be too much to take. "Who is it?" I questioned.

"Well, she needs to stay somewhere to get stronger, and I figured that this would be the safest place."

"I said WHO IS IT?" at times, especially when Ichigo is around, patience is not my best virtue.

Ichigo turned round and grabbed the figure behind him and gently pushed her forward. She looked at me and I looked (or rather stared in shock) back.

"YOU!!!!!!"

Orihime had heard all the commotion and had come to investigate. She saw the new guest, ran towards her and hugged her "Awwwwww... she's so cute!!" Looking up at Ichigo she asked. "Who is she?"

Ichigo smiled at Orihime's expected reaction. "This is Ne..." he never had chance to finish as I interrupted him.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Yes I know her"

"Herro Uwqwiorra" She still stared at me. I turned back to Ichigo, "You do know she's an arancarr, an Espada, like me. She is number 3 - or was until that position was removed from her."

"Yes, I know. I've seen her number, its on her back." he responded.

"Really? then you've seen her adult form." I looked deep into his soul, "and I see you are quite taken by her form - is this why you want to help her?" I smiled knowingly at him.

"Ithigo's my fweind. Ithigo's gonna hewp me." Nell spoke up.

"Yes Neliel, he will." I turned to leave the room, "She can stay but I don't want anymore waifs and strays joining her." I suddenly had a thought and turned back to Ichigo. "Why doesn't she stay at your house?"

"No she can't do that. I had enough trouble with Rukia staying there, my family wouldn't leave her alone. Nell's got a mask on - how would I explain that?"

I sighed, Ichigo was being thick again. "Hallowe'en's coming up, that's an easy explaination. By the way, how's your Shinigami girlfriend?"

"Rukia? She's not my girlfriend."

"Ha, she ditched you? After you went out of your way to save her too!"

"I never saved her cos she was my girlfriend, I saved her cos she was my friend. Anyway how do you know about that?"

"Orihime told me, she tells me alot of things."

"Ah", Ichigo said knowingly, "...so that's what you do at night."

"Never you mind what we get up to at night, its none of your concern." I glared at him, "I could ask you the same, but your hand's probably tired from lack of female intervention!"

Ichigo snarled at me, "that was low. I haven't time for girlfriends, I have to get stronger, to save the world!"

This was getting amusing, I laughed loudly, "What are you - some kind of Hero?"

"If I have to be I will. No one will stand in my way!"

I stood before the annoying little kid and laughed. I laughed so loudly and for such a long time, that the Shinigami ran in to see what the commotion was.

The anger in Ichigo's face was visible. "Why are you laughing? I WILL DO IT! I'll prove to you!"

"To me?" I laughed at him again, "You think I really care? I only care about myself and Orihime, everyone else is worthless." I was aware of something tugging on my robes, I looked down.

"Uwqwiorra, is Nell uthleth too?"

"Yes Neliel, in that form you are worthless as well. Return to your adult form and then we'll talk." I kissed Orihime on the cheek, then took my leave of the room leaving the stunned occupants staring after me.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm an Arancarr. I exist between worlds. Only humans with high spirit energy can see me" and on this basis, when Orihime's school returned from Autumn break, I decided to attend with her. Aizen could strike at anytime, and it would be typical if she were at school away from me when it happened. Apart from Orihime, Ichigo and his friends and the Shinigami (who Orihime had told me had enrolled for surveillance pruposes) I should be fine.

No problems walking to school, we didn't see anyone I knew. However, in one of the corridors of the school a problem arose. Orihime turned a corner, with me following her "Tatsuki-chan!" she grinned and waved, "did you enjoy your break?"

A black haired girl turned her head, smiled and came over. However on her way towards Orihime, that smile turned to a scowl, pointing at me she shouted... "Hey Freakshow what are you doing here?"

I said nothing, Orihime looked shocked. "Tatsuki-chan why are you calling me a freak?"

"Oh not you, Orihime, 'Clown-features' stood behind you!"

Just then two lads walked passed. "Hey Tatsuki - you been hitting the bottle? You're talking to invisible people!" They laughed at her and walked on. She turned to Orihime "You don't see him?"

Orihime nervously laughed and shook her head "Maybe I have a guardian angel" and started walking towards class.  
"He's a freakish looking one" Tatsuki mumbled but followed her and I tagged along behind them all.

At Class, we walked in. I took an empty desk at the back of the room, Orihime's desk was a way infront of me. Tatsuki sat near Orihime, but kept a close eye on me. We were there early so not many students had arrived. I saw Ichigo's friend - the tall one who doesn't say much, walk in. He saw me and stared for a bit whilst walking in, he sat down and said nothing.

Five minutes later Ichigo rushed in. I stood up, for the expected confrontation and walked over to Orihime, standing behind her with my hands on her shoulders. Ichigo's face was like thunder. He dropped his bag onto his desk then strode purposefully towards us.

"Hi Ichigo," Orihime smiled nervously.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo whispered angrily.

"I'm keeping an eye on my girlfriend, to make sure she's safe." I responded.

Tatsuki got up and said angrily to Ichigo... "You can see him too?" Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin, "Woah Tatsuki, didn't realise you were there... See who?"

"Come off it Ichigo, I can see Freakshow stood behind Orhime. Orihime tell me you can see him?"

Orihime put her head in her desk and pretended to be busy looking for something, things were getting out of hand.

"HIME!!!!!!!!"

I was suddenly aware of a human body taking up the same space as I was, and hugging/squeezing Orhime's breasts. Rage built up inside me. I took a couple of paces backwards, held out my hand close to the back of this annoying girl's head "You will not touch her like that again. Ce..." but that was as far as I got, as Ichigo grabbed me and pulled me out of the classroom, and pushed me harshly into the corridor wall.

"Look Arancarr. You do NOT Cero my classmates!"

"It was unacceptable behaviour."

"I DON'T CARE!! You have to ignore her, Chizuru is like this 24/7, she has a thing for Orihime, and however much you tell her to leave her alone she still does it."

I wrestled myself out of Ichigo's grasp and smoothed down the creases in my clothes. "My way would have worked. She wouldn't've bothered Orihime ever again."

Ichigo threw his hands up in rage "Are you even listening to me? A class full of students... you let a Cero off. Someone; if not all; die. There's gonna be hysteria."

I pushed past him, "I don't want to talk to you anymore - it was a controlled Cero - the blast would have only been big enough to hit this Chizuru person. No-one else would have been injured."

I walked back into the classroom, there were more people in there now. One kid sat on a table, fell off as I walked passed him, he pointed at me "Woah a monster!" The tall kid - Ichigo's friend - picked him up "Sit down Keigo, we'll tell you later." Keigo did as he was told.

Ichigo came back in and sat a desk near the window, he too watching me. I sat at an empty desk at the back of the room. The teacher arrived and class began.

Half way through the lesson, the door opened and a scruffily dressed student, carrying his bag slung over his shoulder wandered in "Sorry I'm late, Miss, slept in" He walked towards an empty desk next to Ichigo, he said in a low voice directed at me. "I can see you. What are you doing here?"

I got up and sat on his desk "I'm with Orihime. Have you got a problem with that?"

The blond haired kid quietly said, "the problem I have is that you're here in the school."

"Shinji, we'll tell you about it at break" Ichigo whispered across the desk. Shinji scowled at me and I returned to my position at the back of the class.

Break time arrived and I followed Orihime and Ichigo and the rest of the crowd to roof. Keigo was the first to speak, "Ichigo, who's the little kid?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked round, "Nell... what are you doing here?"

"nell was bored, nell wath mithing Ithigo." She clung to him.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay everyone, sit down, its going to be a long story."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Another fic wrote in the bath! Also note to self - never attempt to type up fic whilst totally pissed - apologies to everyone - if you find any spelling errors. I'm too drunk to care!

This is now building up to the final battle - which will either be in the next chapter or the one after.

Enjoy! Leave comments if you like it. Even leave comments if you hate it! Damn I can always 'talk for England' when I'm drunk!

Notes for this story: Ulquiorra doesn't know names of everyone. He just describes them. See if you can guess the characters from their descriptions!

------------------------------------------------------

Sat on the roof Ichigo relayed the tale to the eager listeners. Even though he elaborated it in parts to make himself feel important, I was unwilling to participate. I stood at the back of the group with my arm around Orihime.

Suddenly I felt it - it was definately somthing - I looked at the sky with some urgency.

She saw me looking and grabbed me tightly... "What's wrong?" I didn't have time to answer her, I know I should, her welfare is my prime concern.

"Hurry it up, Ichigo, we're running out of time here."

"I know. I know. It's just they need to know..." he snapped at me.

"They need to know nothing. Unless of course they can fight at the same level as myself. They need to stay well back."

Shinji stood up, "I can fight or don't you remember?"

I looked at him intently, the kid did look strangely familiar. He jogged my memory, almost on cue. "I beat that blue-haired friend of yours to a pulp."

I smiled, THATS where I remember him from... "Ah, Grimmjow, he's not my friend...we are enemies...just competetors in a game, which he seems to be losing." I looked at the sky again, this time, others followed my gaze..."But if you want to hang around for a bit - I'm sure you can finish your battle off." I turned to Orihime and smiled, "Now...", I returned my gaze to the group "are there anymore joining us today?" I looked at the dazed group, who weren't even sure if they should be there or not.

As if by magic...

"Sorry we're late..." a voice drawled. It belonged to the flame haired lieutenant of 6th division, and attending with him were the Brat, his busty assistant, Ichigo's wanna be girlfriend, the bald headed psycho and his gay friend.

Ichigo was taken aback for a second..."Rukia..." were his only words. I was hoping they'd embrace, but all she did was wave at him. That guy seriously needs to get laid!

The Brat started to speak, "they'll be some more joining us when it all starts."

I walked towards him, "minions, like this lot behind you, or someone on your level?"

He scowled at me, "Captains will be coming in force."

"Good" I said "You'll need them." I made to move away, but he grabbed my arm.

"It's your fault this."

I pushed him away. "That's bullshit and you know it. Aizen would have come for her whether I was involved or not. And if I wasn't involved then more of you would be dead. You included. Which would be a damn sight easier for me!"

I was aware of someone else grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I turned to her, the look in her eyes was one of concern.

"Don't fight, not now, please. Save your strength."

I nodded to her. She was right, as usual. At times I could be so hot-headed. I looked around and more people had arrived, this was turning more into a social gathering. This new group was very strange looking. A fat man with pink hair; a small girl who looked the same height as Nell but looked like she had the same temper as Grimmjow; a bloke with 70's hair; a clubbing girl in a white catsuit with...

"It's okay, they're with Shinji", Ichigo interrupted my thoughts.

"But WHO are they? What's so special about them?" I enquired.

"They're like me - they're Vaizard." he said and walked back to the group.

---------

"RIGHT... ARE WE ALL HERE AND READY?" a new voice said.

I shook my head in despair "for fucks sake - how many people do we need to kill the bastard?" I said to myself.

"As many as it takes!" the lively voice said behind me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I snarled at him. I thought I was supposed to be in charge here.

"Urahara Kisuke" he smiled back. I looked at the entourage behind him.

"Family outing is it? Who plays 'mommy'? I see you've got the hair for it! And... you've even brought the cat! Great!" My sarcasm is really at home in situations like this. So I continued..."So what special abilities do you and your entourage bring today? Moron?" I pointed at Ichigo. "Brat?" Pointed in obvious direction. "Or one of the other mindless idiots that THINK they can help?"

He took off his hat, a rare sight so I'm told.

"I was a Shinigami before I was exiled, the cat... well she is much more than meets the eye."

"And the two guys in hooded cloaks at the back?" I motioned towards them.

"Well..." Kisuke smiled, it was unnerving, I wished he would stop doing it, "They're here for later, in case things get ugly."

"Well looking at you, I'd say they already got ugly!" I moved away from him, however Ichigo walked forward towards Kisuke, he seemed very angry.

"Y'know in a way this is all your fault!"

"Mine? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"If you hadn't made that thing in the first place and hidden it inside Rukia... By the way... did you even apoligize to her?"

Kisuke looked blankly at him "...well... err..."

"Do it now!" Ichigo yelled, and looked at Rukia, who was looking back at him, shocked. "Well? Apologize to her, don't just stare at..."

The sky was beginning to darked rapidly. It had started.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Shouted Ichigo.

"Nobody panic." A new calmer voice said. "If you can't fight then stay well back." Everyone looked towards the vicinity of this voice.

I sighed. Damn, more Shinigami. A coiffurred, scarf wearing smary git, a psycho spiked haired one and a foxman.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rukia burst out.

He advanced towards that group, "Preparations have begun, we must be very wary of their attacks. We," he motioned to the Captains, "will focus on taking Aizen out. The rest of you will concentrate your attacks on Tousen and the Vasto Lordes"

"No Tousen is mine" The foxman said, "When he left I swore that it would be me who would take him down. And I will."

----------------

Kisuke spoke again to Ichigo. "Go get your little friend, I've got something for you both."

Nell toddled across to Ichigo and held onto his leg, peeking round it.

Kisuke spoke directly to Ichigo, "Now you do know that she will transform when she knows that you love her and you'll protect her from anything and she'll do the same for you?"

"Err... yes" Ichigo said looking down at Nell.

"Well don't just look at her, tell her that!" Kisuke prompted him

"Now?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, NOW!"

"Well... ok" So Ichigo crouched down next to Nell and told her exactly.

CLICK 

He looked down at his wrist, he noticed that Nell was wearing the exact same item on her wrist. "What the hell is this?" He shook his arm trying to get the item off. It was fastened tight.

"I made it. Do you like it?" Kisuke grinned.

"No. Get it off me now!" Ichigo snapped.

"I can't. And if you take if off, it won't work!"

"So... what does it do?"

"IT transmitts your innermost feelings for each other."

POP 

"And like that... she transforms!"

"Ichigo!" the now adult form of Nell put her arms round Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo blushed.

"See!" Kisuke grinned. "She'll be a lot more use in battle now, than she was in her previous form! Although her clothes are a bit skimpy!" He leered at her, and she scowled at him.

"My clothes are fine do you have a problem with them?"

Kisuke shook his head, "No. No problem."

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its been a long time coming, but it seems like I've been working on this chapter forever, so I just thought I'd post it, and get on with the next chapter a bit earlier. Myself, I'm not upto date with the anime (ep151) and the manga (chap 310) so when I finally catch up, I might get more ideas.

anyways, enjoy the (short) chapter, and I still love reading your reviews.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Aizen smiled at everybody. "A welcoming committee? How thoughtful!"

I turned round, suddenly an unwelcome but known prescence was behind me. "YOU!!... I thought..."

"Ulquiorra, you are so believing. You really thought a Cero would kill me?" His smile was cold and mocking. "Besides, I can't leave yet... there's someone here I have to save..."  
He walked into the group of Shinigami and pushed his way through to the person he wanted to see. No one stopped him on his journey, they just stood and stared. On finding her, he pulled her towards him and their lips met with a fiery passion. "Gin..." Rangiku breathed with a racing pulse.

"I thought about it for a long time and decided there was no way I could leave you. But as you won't come to my side and I won't fall to yours; I forfeit my stay in this battle and walk away." He turned round, "Sorry Aizen, having her heart is more important to me than your power. But good luck with the battle." Then Gin and Rangiku left.

"WHAAAAAAAA...??" The Brat was flustered with rage.

Rangiku turned round, "sorry Captain, turns out I have things to do!" She smiled and waved at him.

In the meantime Komamura was having words with Tousen,

"Tousen... which route is NOW the one with the least bloodshed? Still the one that Aizen controls or the Shinigami route? Gin has left the battle; Espada's 3 and 4 are on our side and alot of the other numbers having fallen in their own battles with the Shinigami. So I ask again, Kaname. Which route do you take now?"

Tousen stood tall and answered "Let the battle rage for a while longer - THEN I will give you my answer. But in the meantime I will stay on the side of Aizen."

"Aizen-taichou!" a piercing girls voice broke the silence and everyone looked round.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya caught her as she ran towards Aizen. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him "Shiro" and smiled.

"You shouldn't call me that" he said, "Why are you here?"

"Aizen-taichou came back for me." She stared at her hero with tears in her eyes, then looked back at Toushiro. "I have to go to him, he needs me."

"No. Stop. He killed you last time you went to him, what makes you think he won't do it again?"

"That was just an accident, he didn't mean to do it" Momo smiled. Love indeed was blind.

I turned round, they had returned. "I thought you'd gone" I growled at him.

"So did I" said Gin, "However, Rangiku said she would leave on one condition. That we took someone else with us."

Rangiku approached Toushiro and took Momo's hand. "Come", she said to her "I have a task for you." Momo nodded and went with her, Rangiku linked arms with Gin on the way passed and they left again.

"That was unfair", said Aizen

"You took advantage of the fact that she loves you." Hitsugaya shouted.

"Wrong, the Aizen she loved died many years previous," he replied, "She should have seen through the illusion and not been so weak and pathetic."

I was still cursing myself at the mistake I made with Gin that I didn't hear him until he spoke,  
"Hey Ulq..."

I knew that voice. I turned round and jumped back, unsheathing my blade. Grimmjow just stood there sneering at me.

"Hey Ulq... What about it then...? A one-on-one. Best man wins. Just us two. No bystanders."

I knew their game, they were trying to trick my mind by blanking out everyone else. I tore down these walls as if they were paper. They were trying to separate me from her. However my mind found her, lost and bewildered wondering what was happening, stuck in the emptiness.

"What is this place?" she asked me

"Its an illusion." I replied, "they are trying to trick your mind into seeing despair, into seeing a world without hope, without love, without me."

* * *

TBC

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

The Capture part 9

* * *

This chapture contains gore, violence and death. Warning for possible spoilers (not sure how far the anime is upto seeing as I only read the manga)

* * *

I stood squarely on and looked at Grimmjow. "You do know that you can never beat me. You are not strong enough. That's why I'm No.4 and you are not!"

Grimmjow smiled back at me "That's not the reasoning for this."

"Then what is?" I questioned him. Then it suddenly dawned on me. He wanted HER, for himself. And that I couldn't allow. Therefore, this would be a fight to the death. I turned to her, "Orihime, whatever happens you must protect yourself. Not me, or anyone else. Only yourself. Understand?"

She nodded. I turned back to my opponent. "Very well, then we fight!" She held onto my arm briefly before retiring to a safe distance.

The fight didn't start immediately, but the heckling did.

"Y'know she's only with you 'cos you're the first friendly face she saw. Sorry, scratch the friendly comment, you emo clown. You're just a freak!"

"At least my jawbone's where it should be and not stuck on the outside of my skin. And you seem to lose limbs quite regularly."

"Hey that's not fair, people keep cutting them off!"

"Is it because they like you so much?"

Grimmjow snarled at me. I think I hit a nerve, but he continued. "Well my eyes stay where they are, in their sockets."

I removed one, "I can see better and communicate further when they are like this." I let it float around viewing Grimmjow. I could see well enough and a replacement would grow back in minutes.

"Ulquiorra..... you freak!" He taunted me.

I directed my floating eye towards him, and exploded it directly in front of his own eyes, the flames licking up the side of his hair. Instinctively he patted them out with his hand, then said "Where the hell are you?"

"Exactly where I was before." I replied.

"Then why has it gone dark?"

I smiled to myself, the explosion had blinded him. Whether temporary or permanent I did not know, so I had to keep my guard constant in case his vision returned.

"What you waiting for? I thought you wanted to fight." I said.

"Well if I could see where you were I could.... aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh.....oh...... shhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii..........."

"Wasn't that the limb you were always losing? I just thought I'd help you lose it a bit quicker."

"Damn you Ulquiorra! When I get my sight back you are so dead!"

So I sliced off his other arm for good measure and then incinerated them both in a cero. That made things a little safer, especially as I knew Orihime would not replace them this time.

I looked back at her, she was in shock from the carnage laid out before her. I returned my gaze to my opponent, and then flash stepped behind him.

"Still want to fight?" I asked him, as I punched my fist through his back, but not through his hollow hole.

"I....can...still....change....." He gasped through the pain.

"True. But even if you change into your panther form, you will still have two limbs missing and an open wound, so what will that achieve?"

Grimmjow snarled again at me. But I continued.

"I have yet to invoke my superior form, but you can't even beat this one, so its pointless me doing so."

"You bastard, you cheated!" He shouted at me.

I took a few steps back. "Cheat? Me? I did no such thing. It was your own fault, you didn't prepare yourself properly. So... do you yeild? Unless you plan on talking me to death....."

"I can still kick you."

I sighed, "If I cut off your legs, where would that leave you?"

"No! Don't!"

She ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I looked down at her. "You do realise the motive of his intention to fight?"

She shook her head.

"He wants to kill me, and take you for himself. His motive hasn't diminished at all in his weakened state. So after hearing this, do you still wish him to live?"

She slowly realeased her grip and took a step back, with heavy tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked at him knelt there "Grimmjow, you're so pathetic."

He laughed at me, "you sound like Aizen whe you say that, are you sure you're not him? You kidnap the girl for your own needs, you kill anyone who tries to take her away. Who are you trying to kid?"

I stopped. Yes, there were similarities, but nothing like what Aizen wanted her for. He wanted an end to Soul Society. I didn't care what happened to anyone else, as long as I had her.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Grimmjow jeered. "Touche"

It was true, he had. My internal anger had welled up to the point of no return and needed sating. Grimmjow's voice was annoying, as was his taunts.

I took my blade out and walking towards him, sliced it upwards. I never turned back to look at him, I knew what I had done.

Orihime was in hysterics "...his....head..........!!!"

I took a deep breath, and calmed down, my anger had subsided. Then I turned to look. I hadn't decapitated him at the neck, just sliced through from the lip to the eyebrow and the slice had slid off onto the floor. The only recognisable bit was a tuft of blue hair on the ground. I sheathed my sword and went to comfort the girl.

What with Grimmjow no more, the reality he created to separate us from everyone else, faded away and we were left where we previously stood.

"What's that there?" Ichigo shouted pointing at the bloody corpse on the ground.

I turned to him, "It's Grimmjow, or rather, what's left of him. That's what happens when people annoy me." I smiled.

Ichigo looked shocked, but shut up quite quickly.

TBC


End file.
